Entertainment
by spongecake 2
Summary: A hunting, twisted mind and his prey, his plaything, his entertainment... What events transpired on the night of Jun's death?


**Entertainment**

**By spongecake 2**

**Author's Note: Hey ho. Well, we're back in one shot territory, people. Well, it's nothing else is near an update. Not to say I'm not writing. I'm writing a lot. Just nowhere near where I should be writing. I've written the ending of Exodus, and all the mid points of Volley of Bullets, so it's only Tramp that's even close, and that's just gone insane.**

**Anyway, another reason for the one shot is that I'm not here next week, and as such won't be able to update, review, or indeed anything. I'm being transported into a mysterious, dangerous and weird alternate dimension where everyone speaks in a hideous alien tongue and eats weird food. It's called France, you may have heard of it in a Sci-Fi novel.**

**So, as a result, this is a last ditch attempt to get something out before then. Here, I've decided to kill two birds with one bullet. I'm telling the story of what happened on the night Jun died, and I'm trying to put a new slant on Ogre. And don't say 'OMG OOC N00B DIE PLZ RUBBISH' please because, really, what **_**was**_** Ogre's character? NOTHING! Most people imagine him as being a non-sentient super monster, but I tried to make him sentient, because I think it'd work. And Namco, FOR GOD'S SAKE BRING HIM BACK!!! HE WAS COOL, SCARY IN HIS TRUE OGRE FORM (I certainly didn't see it coming) HE GAVE JIN A REASON TO BE THERE RATHER THAN THE WHOLE **_I'm Jin, I'm going to be the biggest overrated wimp since Sephiroth_ **DEMEANOR, AND THEN HE…**

**(Stops himself from ranting) Sorry, but still, bring him back, ok?**

**Disclaimer: Oh come on, this is from the series that introduced Ness. How threatening can any Earthbound bad guy possibl..**

_**SWEET JESUS!!!**_

* * *

Well, my little human plaything. My momentary stress reliever. My awaiting meal. I'm not going to say that I smell your fear, as I'm sure the rank stench of it plagues even your insufficient human nose. Do you like that smell? Just let it sink in before I attack, let in all that delicious, pleading terror. Allow yourself to be submerged in it. Allow it to rule and command you. Smells good, doesn't it?

I refuse to simply jump into the situation and make this event hasty. It ruined my Korean meal, you know. I heard people approaching, and had to spare his life for another time of my fancy. All because I didn't plan. It was all very frantic, though entertaining to see the dojo master fall with not even a proper fight. And his student… well, he was scheduled to be next. However, sadly, without proper planning, schedules must be cast aside.

You, however. You are so, _so_ ripe with horror. Well, not quite now. You will be though. Indeed you will. Right now, I'd say you were… uneasy. Yes, that's a good description of it. These words taste so good my tongue. New languages to learn from screaming lips. I shall clear my throat. And say two simplistic words. Let us not 'beat about the bush' as you pathetic species would say.

"Hello there."

Hmm… yes, I like that. I noticed that you've dropped your book. What, did I startle you? I do apologise. It's a force of habit, you see. However, it was most amusing to see your eyes widen in terror. Your chestnut eyes pierce the darkness that you doused yourself in, choosing only to cast a light upon your passage. What was it, may I enquire? Oh, the 'A Study in Scarlet'. Hmmm, I'm unfamiliar with that title. However, it was written long after my…

… do I call it a death? Because I certainly didn't die. Though, considering that before, I was a mere mortal and now, with my resurrection having presented itself upon me, I now hold more power than any man or beast on this or any other world, so this conclusion is certainly plausible. However, this is deviating from the matter at hand. The story of my origin is one that is long, tiresome and confusing, so much so that even I am not fully sure as to how it all happened.

I won't do it quickly. Things will become frantic and panicked. Why do such a thing? No, I shall simply approach slowly. Have a bit of fun and a few games. Shadows on the wall, the use of psycho-kinesis to place the book back into your horrified lap. Edging your seat toward the wall, all that hat. You don't even move. Oh, the delight that runs through my blood as you look on, unable to comprehend these events. You mutter 'impossible' and 'it can't be'

Clearly it is, Kazama. Very clearly.

Hmm, another figure. A larger one. Male. Silly hair, looking on in anger, rushing to defend you from the bookshelf I sent your way. A truly marvellous specimen… or, at least, by the standards comparing other people who've been beaten into submission and plucked from consciousness by a small plant pot. Well, that's that little brat out the way, time to make my appearance.

Impressive, isn't it? The fire ripping through your home as I fly in. Always a classic. Tell you what, when I did that to the orphanage carer, well, the old man literally wet himself. Oh, well would you look at that? You're trying to run away.

How quaint. Running. It's almost as if you think you have a chance of survival.

And if you are running away from something, don't run into a forest. That is the last place you want to be. I can still see you, seeing as the white dress isn't exactly disguising you, and you can't run as fast. Not to mention, no one can help. Run in the open, where your human friends at least serve me a delay for you to make one last prayer to your god. Which is me, by the way.

I don't even bother to speed up. Not out of laziness, or lack of speed. Simply for fun. It's entertaining to see foolish inferiors panic and burst away in frantic streams. However, it's only a matter of time I face a challenge. Of course, I will relish that day. I solely exist to meet the ultimate challenge. What, you seriously believe all that _'I will destroy the world for no adequate reason'_ silliness, do you? Really, from you, I expected a slight degree of intelligence, at least enough to cast away that old stereotype. Cartoon ninety fifties villains have a lot to answer for.

But no, I'm not here to destroy all existence. I won't do that unless I'm really bored. No, I'm simply going to present myself as the greatest being of all time, and see if anybody else wants a crack at me. Surprisingly, a lot of people seem into this. All I want is fun. The human race being my toy, and you, now, I might put in the attic of death, if you'd pardon the metaphor.

I'm bored now, sadly. Kazama-chun, as your people would say, it has been a pleasure, though now this game must come to an end. I watch as you fall, as a stray tree root catches your foot. I descend. My fist, alternatively, ascends. Again with the fearing, widened eyes. From somebody of your reputation, I expected more. Possibly a speech of anger, or at least a fight. Though, however, you give me nothing.

So, I in turn, take you to nothing, with my open fist plunging into your stomach, the fingers of mine tasting your warm, panicked flesh.


End file.
